Just Like Old Times
by dreamscarred
Summary: What started out as a bit of familiar flirting becomes something far more serious. Slash M/M Smut, Angst


**Title:** Just like old times  
**Authors:** **805belladonna** & **dreamscarred**  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing: **Randy Orton x John Cena  
**Summary:** What started out as a bit of familiar flirting becomes something far more serious  
**Warnings:** . Angst and smut - tons and tons of smut!  
**Disclaimer:** we wish we owned them but we don't  
**Note:** Another joint fic that we've been cooking up for a few months. This time we let our Centon bunnies run wild and what started off as a pure smut fic took a turn into something deeper and more emotional - it was really good fun to write and we hope you enjoy reading as much as we enjoyed writing it.

Randy leant back against the wall and took a deep drag of his cigarette. He was feeling nicely buzzed. Blowing the smoke out slowly he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"You got a light, buddy?" called a familiar voice.

"Left pocket," rumbled Randy, without opening his eyes.

He felt the all too familiar presence step closer and then a large hand rifling in his jacket pocket. He waited a moment then drawled," Jean pocket."

"Oohh," chuckled John.

Stepping even closer he eased his hand into the tight pocket, grinning at the way Randy's breath audibly hitched as he purposefully stroked the firm muscle through the thin material of the pocket.

Pulling the lighter out he took a few puffs on the large cigar before purring, "Damn I love these things."

"Do you have to smoke such large ones?" smirked Randy, cracking an eye gazing at his long time friend.

"Oh you know me," grinned John, "I love big things. Especially in my mouth."

"Classy," chuckled Randy shaking his head. He took a long drag then asked, "What you doing out here anyway? The terrible twosome proving too much for you?"

"Those boys are a nightmare," grinned John sinking into place beside Randy, "Five minutes with them and I feel ancient."

"You should try a full night with them," rumbled Randy, "Those two are enough to make anyone feel exhausted."

"Really? What the hell did they do to you?" asked John far too excitedly.

"Oh they…" Randy gave a long low rumble of a chuckle then glancing sideways at John, he murmured, "Let's just say they almost match you for making me see stars."

John smiled and holding Randy's gaze he bought the large fat cigar up to his mouth. With almost obscene pleasure he slowly eased his lips around the thick end, loving the way Randy's tongue flicked out to lick his suddenly dry lips. Leaning back against the wall John took a long deep drag and grinned.

"Almost?" John withdrew the cigar from his mouth.

"I'm sure if I give them time they'll surpass you," Randy smirked. "You've just have age and experience on your side."

"Yeah right," John took a puff on his large cigar. "You'll never let them do the things you let me do to you."

"You don't know that," Randy flicked ashes on the ground. "Maybe I've already let them, or not."

"I know you too well you're not going to let those tarts dominate you," John stepped over to Randy backing him against the wall. "Not like I use to."

"Use to?" Randy blew smoke into John's face. "Are you saying you don't want another taste of my fat cigar, bitch."

"Oh you know," John forced his leg between Randy's and leaned to his ear. "You know damn well what I want, how jealous I've been."

"I've been making you jealous with the terrible twosome?" Randy ground against John's leg. "Good."

"You're such a whore," John pressed his forehead to Randy's staring down into the grey blue eyes. Randy put his cigarette to his lips as John pulled back to take a drag of his cigar.

"Best you've ever had," Randy sauntered over to John and slid around his back dropping his voice very low. "Still the best I've ever had in me."

"I knew you didn't let your sluts touch you there," John looked over his shoulder at Randy. "You miss it don't you?" John leaned back against Randy as the young man grinded his hips into his ass.

"Just like you do," Randy let his hot smoke flavored breath tease John's ear.

"We don't have to miss it you know," John spun around pulling Randy to him.

"I know," Randy nuzzled John's chest. "The boys won't notice us slip away. I have the good stuff in my room it could be like old times."

"Old times," John smiled remembering all the times he and Randy had shared coming up through the ranks together. "I think I could go for that," John hands roamed Randy's back going to his ass.

Randy smirked at him then taking a final drag on his cigarette threw the butt on the floor and ground it out with his boot. He glanced at John then cocked an eyebrow realizing John had sunk onto the low wall and seemed to be taking a ridiculously long time to finish the large cigar.

"I meant tonight, Cena!" snapped Randy after a few second.

"Hey you don't rush the good stuff," grinned John taking a long drag, "Thought you knew that." He looked at Randy his eyes running hungrily over the near perfect body and asked," you put on weight?"

"You know I have," growled Randy folding his arms over his chest and glowering at his annoying best friend.

"Yeah well that's' what you get from eating buckets of chicken," teased John.

"Fuck you," replied Randy. Then without warning he spun on his heel acting as if to go back in.

"Hey where are you going?" called John frowning as Randy actually started to walk away from him.

"Back to my boys," called Randy gruffly, "They appreciate me and they don't make me wait."

"The fuck you are!" exclaimed John.

In one smooth movement he stubbed out his cigar, threw the butt in the bin and was striding after Randy. Grabbing the retreating figure by the arm, he spun Randy around slamming him into the wall. Pinning him there with his body he snarled, "Don't you dare think you're walking away from me!"

Randy smirked and giving John a pure look of sex he breathed, "Why. What you got that's gonna keep me here...Old Man?"

"You said it - I'm a man," John rumbled. "And you were about to go back to little boys," John and Randy's eyes were locked in a heated stare that scream of what was to come.

"Trust me there is nothing little about those two," Randy curled a hand around one of John's bulging biceps. "Nothing little about you either," Randy murmured. "Big arms, broad chest, huge ass, and on fucking thick cock," John leaned down and inhaled Randy's scent of cologne, cigarette, leather and sex.

"Who'd you fuck in the bathroom? I can smell them," John growled in annoyance but not surprised that Randy had already had a lay that night.

"Doesn't matter…" rumbled Randy taking in John's clean smell that was slightly tainted by the cigar. "…who it was bent over that sink in the public wash room. Whose hair I had my hand laced in forcing them to look in the mirror while I fucked them."

"I just wish I could have watched," John placed a kiss under Randy's ear and brought their groins together. "I love watching you being a dominate Viper," Randy rutted harder against John.

"You know what I like to watch?" Randy's tongue flicked out like a snake teasing the ridge of John's ear.

"Tell me and I might make it happen," John chucked slipping his hands in the Randy's back pockets gripping the firm ass.

"I love watching you cum like a volcano and having your cum drip all over my body," Randy bit at John's scar from his neck surgery.

"You have always been the biggest cum slut," John began sucking the pulse point behind Randy's ear not caring if he left a mark. "I bet you let your boys have contests to see who could blow the biggest load on you."

Randy nuzzled his face against John's neck nipping at the skin and growled, "You have no idea what those two do with me...no idea what it feels like having twin mouths sucking you off…"

"Fuck that's hot," breathed John, closing his eyes imagining all too clearly what it must look like – the boys on their knees in front of a naked Randy.

"Maybe I'll let you watch someday if you're a good boy," growled Randy nipping the lobe of John's ear.

John grinned then grabbing Randy by the arms he slammed him back into the wall growling, "Sounds good but right now we're talking about you and me. We're talking about me bending you over and fucking that untouchable arse of yours. We're talking about a man taking you not two little boys."

"Fuck John...been so long..." growled Randy groaning wantonly, all but writhing against the wall panting with pure and utter need.

"Too long," agreed John closing the gap and claiming Randy's mouth for a devastatingly brutal kiss. After what seemed an age they broke apart gasping. John stared into Randy's eyes and breathed, "Fuck I've missed this, Baby."

"Me too," agreed Randy softly. But then his smile morphed into a wicked smirk and with a sudden surge of power he flung John away growling, "But you've not got me yet!"

Then to John's total astonishment the Viper simply shrugged his shoulders, rearranged his white t-shirt that had got rucked up and started to walk back to towards the hotel.

Pausing at the door Randy looked back over his shoulder and shooting John his best come fuck me look, he rumbled teasingly, "You want some...come get some then Champ…" before simply disappearing into the crowded hotel lobby.

John pushed his way through crowed lobby keeping his eyes firmly locked on the black letters of Affliction stitched onto the back of Randy's leather coat. What suiting words to be on the back of Randy because on this night he has made sure to afflict an unrelenting need for him onto John. John didn't care who he elbowed on his way to the elevator in pursuit of Randy and inhaled deeply as he watched Randy press the up arrow on the elevator.

"Ironic you're pushing the up button when I'm about to take you down," John's voice was thick with lust has he brushed up to Randy.

"Yeah take me down that hot throat of your," Randy felt John's hot breath on his neck. "And Baby believe me I'm better to suck on than a cigar," the doors of the elevator opened and John shoved Randy in before hitting the emergency door close ensuring it would be a private ride. "What floor?" John reached at the number panel while keeping Randy against the wall.

"5," Randy panted leaning in to lick at John's scar. John hit the button and the elevator started moving upward while John moved down to his knees. "Do your little bitches know all thing little things you like?" he pushed Randy shirt up exposing the firm abs. "Things like this?" John let his tongue swirl in Randy's belly button. Randy let his head fall back letting out a deep gasp has John nibbled on the edges of the dent in the middle of his stomach.

"That little spot is still yours," Randy put his hands on John's head stroked his short hair. "Among others which, oh John, fuck," Randy sentence was cut short has John palmed him through his pants. "Fuck I wish this elevator would break now or stop so you can throw me on a hotel bed."

John chuckled against the warm stomach brushing a kiss into the flesh as he giggled, "Oh you don't; want this lift to break Ortz. You love it when I tease you. When I do this…" he dropped his mouth to Randy's jean clad groin and began mouthing the growing erection.

"Stop that!" hissed Randy pushing John's head away, "You'll make me cum in my fucking jeans and that …"

"…would be so hot," grinned John licking his lips.

Sinking back onto his heels he locked eyes with Randy and purred, "Would be so hot knowing I'd made you cum in your pants," he slid a hand up Randy's thigh cupping his groin slowly rubbing him making Randy groan with pure need, "So hot knowing that when we got out of this elevator you'd have to walk to the room with a wet groin. Knowing anyone could see you, smell you…"

"Don't you dare!" growled Randy refusing to admit how turned on he was by the idea. He threw his head back cursing loudly as John leant in, mouthing at his captured groin the hot breath soaking through the material.

John removed his mouth and began nuzzling his face along the hard length, murmuring, "Fuck Ortz you smell of pure se…" he suddenly stopped then pulling back, he looked up with a frown and asked, "Wait, did you say you'd fucked someone earlier?"

Randy glared at him and snarled, "Yeah. So what?"

"So what?" exclaimed John slowly getting to his feet and ignoring the growl of annoyance from Randy. "So I am not putting your used cock in my mouth…"

He glared at Randy then pressing his body against Randy's, he lapped at Randy's pout loving the groan escaping the closed lips and drawled, "Unlike you I have standards. So I think I need to get you all cleaned up…" he bit Randy's bottom lip and growled, " Just so I can get you all fucking dirty again, you cum-loving manwhore. I…"

John was still speaking as Randy lunged forward driving him into the far wall. Pressing John into place with his body he glared at him and hissed, "I. Am. Not. A. Whore."

"Oh shut up you know you are. You've said you self," John smirked has Randy backed him up against the elevator wall.

"Not my fault everyone wants me," Randy brushed his lips over John's. "Now is it?"

"Get over yourself," John spoke against Randy's soft lips.

"You can't get over me so what gives you the right to tell me that," Randy cupped John's groin. "Huh, big boy?"

"I'm a man," John bucked his hips into Randy's hand. "So which of your bitches was it? Who made you dirty?"

"Cody," Randy tilted his head let his lips ghost over John's cheek as the elevator dinged to the stop.

"Looks like it's time to get off," John slid away from the wall stepping out of the elevator Randy following him.

"In more ways than one," Randy grabbed John pulling him back against him once he was out of the lift.

"And quite possibly more than one time," John looked over his shoulder and stole a quick kiss from Randy.

"Now you know how many rounds I can go especially with the conditioning I get from my boys. Can you keep up old man?" Randy and John started their way down the hall way. "Or should I say keep "it" up."

"I'll keep "it" up don't you worry," John reached in his pocking fishing for his room key. John removed the key from his pocket just as they stopped at his hotel room door. "Time to clean you up," John opened the door.

Randy stepped through the open door and fixing John with a glare he rumbled, "And how do you propose to get me clean?"

John kicked the door shut and grinned, "Oh I'm gonna rip the clothes off your back, throw you in the shower unit and douse you down until you're sparkling clean again..." he closed the gap between them then grabbed Randy's backside and slamming their groins together he growled, "And then I'm going to get you so fucking filthy its gonna take you days to get rid of the stains."

Randy groaned deep in his throat and claimed John's mouth for a hard bruising kiss. Breaking apart, John gave a lopsided smile and shaking his head, he murmured, "Damn it Otrz no one gets me hard like you. No one!"

"Glad to hear it," rumbled Randy stretching languidly giving John a glimpse of the body hidden under his clothes.

It w as a glimpse that made John groans with want. Grabbing Randy's wrist he started to drag him towards the bathroom but Randy resisted rumbling, "Hold on! Wait…just wait a moment..."

"Why?" asked John genuinely confused.

"Because this is a $500 Affliction Leather Jacket and I'm damned if I letting you ruin it when you get me in the bathroom so just give me two seconds. Okay."

"Fine," grumbled John, folding his arms over his chest and but skulking at the fact he did get the rip the jacket off the way he waned.

Randy careful slid the precious jacket off and laid it over the back of the chair at the vanity unit. Pausing he glanced up and seeing John staring at him in the mirror he smirked then stretching up he making sure his pure white t-shirt rode up to reveal his stomach and asked teasingly, "Something wrong, Old Man?"

"Yeah but not for long," John grabbed Randy by the front of his t-shirt hauling him into the bathroom. John threw Randy into the stand up shower in the corner quickly turning on the water dousing the still clothed Viper. John looked at Randy water running down his face his white t-shirt clinging to that well toned chest. John smacked his lips quickly removing only his shirt stepping into the shower with Randy. Spray hit John soaking his jeans like Randy's, the steam making his eyes seem more blue.

"Fuck you look incredible," Randy let a finger trace after a water droplet running down John's pec. John let a low growl go from his throat snatching Randy's wet t-shirt in both his hands shredding the material in half until it fell away from Randy's body. Randy kicked the pieces of his shirt away making sure they wouldn't clog the drain. "Want me John?" Randy ran his hands up his body, over his face and shaven head.

"Slut," John pulled Randy by the ass bring their bodies together. "Filthy slut," John grounded their wet denim clad cocks together. Both of them groaned at the pleasure and pain the wet jean material had on their straining shafts.

"Can't get me clean with these jeans on," Randy panted as they continued rocking.

"I bet when I pull your jeans off your cocks going to be coated in your own cum and boy's ass juices, isn't it Ortz?" John rumbled brushing his lips over Randy's neck.

"Not tonight, made him suck me," Randy licked at John's scar.

"You're still tainted bitch and now I'm going to take care of that problem," John popped the button on Randy's jeans. Randy moaned as John eased the jeans apart pulling them down just enough to reveal his groin but not enough to free him totally. Chuckling John shook his head murmuring," Fuck I bet he loved being on his knees for you, didn't he?"

"Who?" breathed Randy his brain almost fried by the fact John was palming him through the soaking jeans.

"Cody," whispered John nuzzling his nose along Randy's jaw line, "Bet he just loves sinking down and swallowing you all up."

"Cant...blame...him..." gasped Randy, whimpering slightly as John squeezed him roughly.

"Such a whore," growled John suddenly nipping at Randy's neck.

"Only for you..." panted Randy with terrifying honesty, "You're the only the one who...who gets to…fuck…" He gave a pained growled as John rubbed a calloused thumb over the tip of his ultra sensitive head.

Grinning John stepped back and shaking his head in mock disapproval, he sighed, "Randal, Randal, Randal. What am I going to do with such a self confessed man-whore?"

Randy smirked at him then, without speaking, he simply ran his hands up his glistening torso. Lifting them above his head, he stretched his body up to its full height and linked his hands over the head of the shower. Licking his lips, he slowly parted his legs, planting his feet firmly on the shower floor and stared straight into John's eyes. Then still without speaking he simply flicked his eyes down to the discarded and now soaking wet remnants of his t-shirt before looking back up and tilting his chin up silently challenging John to react.

John followed Randy's eyes line then with a massive grin splitting his face he murmured, "Oh you are kidding me? Seriously?" he blinked in surprise then as Randy shot him a single wink, John breathed, "Fuck I've missed you so much."

"I know you have. Never met a man that didn't after they've had even the tiniest taste of me," Randy threw his head back the showers flow running down over his face and body. Randy swiveled his hips while John cracked his knuckles resisting the urge just to throw Randy to the floor and fuck him raw. John stepped up to Randy pressing against the straining body lift his hands up he start at Randy's hands slowly dragging them down the tattooed arms, then over the muscled torso stopping when he touched Randy's open jeans.

"Hope you won't miss these," John seized the sides of Randy's open jeans pulling hard. His biceps bulged and rippled with power as the sound of denim shredding filled the room.

Randy licked his lips watching John's display of strength has his designer jeans we torn to pieces left to join his shirt on the shower floor. Randy tested the shower heads attachment to the wall deeming it strong enough he used it to lift himself up to wrap his legs around John kicking off the small tatter shredder jean left on his legs.

"Oh yeah fuck me John," Randy was so filled with lust he'd it had just been to long since he'd been fucked. Randy could feel his own body getting slick with excitement of know John's thick cock was going be inside him once more. "Against the tiles, I don't care if it scraps my back," Randy grinded his hips against John's cloth covered crotch. "No one gets me hot like you," Randy moan licking John's cheek like a snake.

"You're not clean enough yet," John gave a hard slap to Randy's ass.

Grabbing the shower gel John soaped up his hands, loving the way Randy was straining to keep his legs around him, the thick thigh muscles visibly working to keep him in place.

Grinning madly he licked his lips then reached between them he started to soap up Randy's straining cock. The growled groan that echoed around the shower cubicle was sheer music to John's ears. Leaning in he rested his forehead against Randy's and murmured, "You sound so pornographic."

"And you love it," replied Randy butting his head against John's. He groaned again. He was fighting to stay in control but the slow agonizing way John was cleaning him was pure and utter torture.

John blew out a long low breath and ran his hands over the thick thighs. With a wink he slowly untangled Randy legs from around his waist and stepped back, ignoring the pout of disappointment that was forming on the younger man's face. With an appreciative sigh he murmured, "You are so sexy."

He pulled back even further then winked, his blue eyes dancing with erotic mischief. Randy's own eyes narrowed suspiciously then before he could think John grabbed him by the hips and forcibly turned him around, slamming him into the tiled wall. He groaned with the impact and readjusted his hands easing the growing burn in his shoulders. Glancing back over his shoulders he saw the look in John's face and whimpered. He knew exactly what was coming and, as John sank to his knees the grinning face coming level with his backside, Randy knew that the exquisite torture was far from over.

Randy shift spread his legs awaiting John to make another comment on how he is such a man whore yet none came. Randy looked over his shoulder and the view was breath taking.

John was on his knees inches away from Randy's tan lower cheeks his eyes closed just inhaling the scent has the water washed away this traces of his previous encounter. John parted his lips letting hot breathe escape tickling over Randy's tight puckered flesh. John's tongue darting out to wet his lips.

"Clean me John, because I can't wait to be filthy again," Randy moan pushing his ass back so it touched John's now wetted lips. John placed his hands on Randy's ankles massaging them in slow circles before moving up to the muscled calves repeating the motion. Randy panted he knew when John got silent like this that he was in it and that he better pray his legs hold out.

John watch Randy purposely flex his sphincter trying to entice him to lick but John was determined and his iron will would not be shaken. John inched his hands up to the thick glorious thighs of Randy letting his thumbs rub the fold where thigh became the firm curve of Randy's ass. John moved his thumbs back and forth know watching how the simple action drove Randy wild getting him to spill the most obscene explicit filth from him mouth. John loved every word.

Finally John leaned him letting his tongue start at the bit of skin under Randy's balls and trailing it all the way up over Randy's entrance up until his reached Randy's back.

"I love knowing that when I do this I'll never taste another man's cum," John rumble before spreading Randy and diving in with his tongue.

"No one else..." panted Randy flinging his head back letting rip a string of filthy curses as John's tongue started to hammer in and out literally tongue fucking him. He dropped his head forward pressing his arse back grinding it against John's face.

Breaking for breath John gave a hard slap to the round globes chuckling, "You are such an impatient slut!"

"Only for you," replied Randy breathlessly. He glanced over his shoulder staring down into the blue eyes and murmured, "Please John..."

"Patience," soothed John his right hand caressing Randy's right buttock. He leant in nuzzling his face against the firm muscle. Then without warning he just bit down into the ripe peach ripping a scream of surprise from Randy. Chuckling to himself he leant back loving the now perfect imprint of his teeth on the cheek.

"Bastard!" hissed Randy with no heat whatsoever.

"Ahh shut up," teased John licking his lips. Locking his eyes with Randy he slowly brought his fingers to his mouth and made a big show of sucking and licking them. Randy groaned his knuckled almost white on the shower head as he waited for what he knew was coming.

John grinned then without warning he just drove two fingers straight into the slicked passage burying them up to the knuckle. His other arm snaked around Randy's waist to pull him back tight onto his fingers. Randy cursed loudly his hips bucking as he practically fucked himself on the digits. Kissing Randy's hip John murmured, "So hot knowing no one else ever gets to see you like this."

Randy dropped his hands from the shower head bracing them on the wall snapping his hips back and worth impaling himself on John's fingers. "Spread them out," Randy moaned has

John opened his two fingers. Randy felt free with John that he could be a wanton sex whore and never worry about it getting out to anyone. Even with his boys he couldn't be like this and just through his control full out the window knowing another man would dominate him sexually.

"You want another?" John laughed sicissoring his fingers. "Seems you want my fingers more than my dick," John smirked loving the way Randy was slamming back on the two digits trying to make them hit his prostate. John leaned forward and licked the imprint on Randy's check tempted to bite again but restrained.

"Fuck no, I want to be hot tight just the way you like me," Randy had a cocky grin on his face. John twisted his fingers inside Randy's body making him groan. He kept twisting has Randy rode them the tattooed man's cock bouncing up to hit his abs with each thrust. "You know what," John ripped his fingers out.

"What?" Randy growled pissed at the loss of John's fingers.

"I think you're clean enough for what I wanted in the elevator baby," John licked his lips watching Randy turn so his hard wet cock was staring John right in the face.

Grinning his trade mark grin John looked up and licking his lips he purred, "Oh you now I'm gonna enjoy this." And without hesitate he just opened his mouth wide and swallowed Randy's cock down in one down.

The sudden suction and warmth surround his already sensitive shaft mad Randy swear his head flinging back smacking into he tiles he grunted with the impact then growled as he felt John laughing around his cock. Smacking the older man lightly around the head he huffed, "Not funny. That hurt."

"Awww," teased John letting the now glistening shaft fall from his mouth for a moment, "Never mind this'll take your mind off it."

He grabbed the base of Randy's cock and just flicked the tip with his tongue swirling it around the slit. The action made Randy swear even more his hips twitching and snapping as he tried to get more than just the teasing touch John was giving him.

"Fucking suck me!" growled Randy his hand tightening on John's thick shoulder.

"Not yet," grinned John placing a kiss on the leaking tip, "I want to hear you say it. I want to hear you beg me to do it."

Randy glared at him his face twitching with the building anger and frustration. John looked up and locking his eyes with Randy he murmured, "Say it, Baby..say what it is you want me to do to you."

"John," Randy growled the pre cum oozing out of the angry red head. "Baby please let your mouth do what it doesn't best," Randy cupped his own balls giving them a squeeze.

"Cut a promo?" John snickered.

"Fuck no," Randy snapped.

"But you'll like this promo," John ran his hands up and down Randy's legs. "Because I'm going fucking deep throat you and then once you're beaten and spent I'm going to ram my cock so far up your ass you won't walk straight for a week," John roared.

"Your all talk Cen…Ahhh," Randy's head flew back has John engulfed him whole. John sputtered around the length a bit but managed to get Randy all down on the first try. Randy could feel his tip rubbing the back of John's throat his hot wet mouth so tight around him. John drew his head up and down making obscene slurping noises with his movements that were music to Randy's ears. "So fucking wet," Randy gabbed John's head and started bucking into his mouth.

John moaned around Randy's cock the thick shaft battering his throat just the way he liked it. John closed his teeth a little letting them rake up and Randy's cock make Randy shiver with pleasure.

"John, so close," Randy could feel his orgasm just moments away. "I mean it," growled Randy when John made no effort to move away from him. He reached down, his hand clutching at John's head the fingers sliding on the short hair as he added, "I mean it I'm so fucking close."

John didn't stop. If anything he increased the intensity of the blowjob. Rubbing Randy's thighs he slid his hands up further moving them around to grip Randy's' backside. Simply looking up he locked eyes with Randy then as he pulled back to concentrate all his efforts on the tip of Randy's throbbing shaft he slid a finger into Randy.

Randy groaned and gasped with the intrusion his hips snapping back and forth so hard he was all but chocking John. The room was filled with obscene slurping and expletives as John gave Randy the blowjob and fingers of his life.

"John…" gasped Randy a few moments later, his abs rolling with the effort of not coming.

"Don't you dare hold back," ordered John, his fist taking over from his mouth, "Want this. Want this so bad."

That was all Randy needed to hear. With a loud guttural grunt he started to come. The first release splashed over John's eye and cheek, the second landed across his forehead and the third hit the bridge of his nose covering both eyes with the glistening release. Slumping back against the wall Randy was gasping for breath staring in disbelief at the sight before him – the sight of John covered with his release. Trying to calm his breath Randy ran a hand over his shorn head and breathed, "Fuck."

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about," John looked up at Randy with his cum covered face. "Mmm, oh I've missed this taste," John licked his lips. Randy was still shuttering from his orgasm trying to regain his breath.

"I missed doing this," Randy dropped to his knees not caring about the hard wet floor. Placing his hands on John's thick shoulders he bent forward. "Or maybe I should let it dry on you look so sexy all stained in my cum," he purred.

"Bitch I just let you give me a facial clean your mess," John let a low growl go from his throat. Randy just smirked and rubbed his face against John's cheek getting his own cum on his face.

"Clean me and I'll clean you," Randy pulled John close their foreheads touching. John gave a quick lick to Randy's face which made the tattoo respond. Slowly Randy's tongue snaked out cleaning the longest white streak on John's face.

"Damn I taste good," Randy drank another stream while John kissed at his face.

"I think we might want to speed this up," John shivered as the shower water began cooling.

"Why a cold shower shouldn't hurt you not with your dick up my hot ass," Randy chuckled let his hand palm John's crotch.

"It will, if you want to cum again," John rumbled giving Randy's ass a quick slap.

Then without warning he hoisted Randy onto his shoulders. Ignoring the yells of abuse from Randy he got to his feet readjusted the hold and simply walked out of the shower cubicle and carried his struggling load into the bedroom. Upending the growling Viper onto the bed John grinned and called, "Now that was fun."

"You do not get to manhandle me like that outside of the ring!" exclaimed Randy struggling to get to his feet. As he finally got free of the slippery silk bedspread and regained his feet he closed the space between him and John and snarled, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The man who's about to fuck you, that's who," replied John cockily, stealing a quick kiss from Randy.

Randy growled deep in this throat then shook his head huffing, "You're fucking annoying something Cena."

"Only sometimes?" drawled John padding over to the mini fridge, "Damn I must be losing my touch." He pulled the fridge door open and glancing in, he called back, "You want somethin' while I'm in here."

"You know what I like," called Randy clicking his neck out. He was enjoying the sight of John bent over the fridge far too much.

John slowly straightened and held out the small bottle of whiskey. Randy smirked and nodded murmuring, "Now you're talking " but his voice died in a gaps of surprise as John simply opened the bottle and poured it over his chest. Randy watched the amber liquid running down John's torso pooling at the base of his hard cock.

"You want it?" called John sultrily, "Come lick it off me."

Randy slithered off the bed and crawled on all fours over to John's alcohol soaked body. Rising up onto his knees Randy looked up at John under hood eyes lids his face screamed fuck me. Randy's tongue snaked out of his mouth lapping the steams of whiskey that had ran over John's well defined abdominals.

"Baby I'm going to get drunk off you," Randy continued lapping up the amber liquor of John avoiding thick cock which add some of the whiskey's run off on it. John lifted the bottle to his mouth and took a good swing of the liquor loving the way it burned down his throat. "John," Randy purred tilting his head back and opening his mouth.

John hovered the bottle above Randy mouth smirking his tipped it the bottle the whiskey pouring out down into Randy's mouth. Randy's mouth was flooded with the drink. It spilled out of his mouth down his cheeks and chin before John lifted the bottle back up. Randy worked the whiskey down his throat making a satisfied noise once it was all down.

"I bet you'll be making that sound later when your swallowing my cum," John stroked Randy's shorn head before pushing his hips forward before so his cock hit Randy's face leaving a sparkling trail of pre cum on his face.

"Baby we're going to be making a lot of sounds tonight," Randy gave a long slow lick to the head of John's cock.

John gave a loud groan stroking Randy's head trying to get the viper to suck him but Randy refused content with just licking and teasing the tip of John's cock. Getting tired of the teasing John suddenly grabbed Randy's head and forced himself forward. Huffing loudly Randy glared up at him but opened his throat nonetheless, allowing John to slide into the warm heat of his mouth the tip nudging the back of his throat.

John groaned again murmuring, "Fuck! No one has a mouth like yours."

Randy smiled around the cock filling his mouth and gave a low growl the vibrations travelling down the length. He slid his hands up John's thighs and began bobbing his head allowing John to face fuck him like no one else in the world.

"Oh no you don't!" hissed John suddenly pushing Randy away," You don't get me that quickly!"

Randy smirked up at him from where he lay sprawled on the floor. Slowly slithering to his knees he knelt in front of John, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he licked his lips. With slow almost wicked intent he ran a hand over his torso sliding it round his neck and then up over his shorn head all the time looking at John his lips slightly parted his tongue licking his bottom lip.

"You are such fucking exhibitionist," breathed John, a mix of admiration and fond annoyance.

Randy simply smirked at him then, sliding his hand all the way down, he cupped himself and rumbled seductively, "So what you gonna do about…Johnny?"

"Wouldn't you love know," John turned and walked away from the erotic sight that was Randy Orton. John took another drink from the whiskey bottle setting it on the table by the hotel window. Glancing over his shoulder he watched Randy stand up with a cat like grace.

"Looks like you're running from me," Randy grabbed the bottle of amber liquid and took a long drink. Randy leant on the table pushing his hips out tempting John while he took another drink giving the bottle a bit of a rimming has he pulled his mouth free.

"Just planning my attack," John took the bottle from Randy. Randy reached forward running his blunt nails down John's chest stopping to teasing the indent of his belly button.

"By attack you mean which position you want me in when we fuck?" Randy lifted his leg placing his foot on John's hip. "God I think we've done it in every position imaginable," Randy curled his toes massage John's hip.

"Yeah, I remember the time I had you bent over the hood of my car in that rain storm," John let his hand trail up and down Randy's thick naked thigh.

"Good times," Randy smiled. "I like the time you fucked me in the hotel pool after we sort of broke into it," Randy dropped his foot and pressed his body to Johns.

"You just wanted to get caught you," John licked the shell of Randy's ear. "You loved being watched. Like those towel pictures."

"Hey that was your fault," Randy slapped John's ass. "They wouldn't be out there if your bags hadn't gotten stole that time."

"Yeah, it's a good thing I left the full Monty shots home," John bucked his hips to Randy's their cocks sliding together.

"Do you still buy that lube?" Randy continued to rut against John.

"Which one?" asked John grinning at the glare Randy gave him.

"You know," rumbled Randy bending his head to lick the scar on John's throat. He worried the line for a few moments drawing out almost obscene groans from the older man, "Then one you love using on my arse."

"Ohhh," chortled John his hands sliding round to cup Randy's arse puling him flush against his own body, "You mean the one that makes you sound like a two bit whore and has you begging me to fuck you quicker than anything."

"Yeah," growled Randy nipping John's neck with his teeth," That one."

John didn't reply at first. He just reached round further and slid a finger into Randy loving the way Randy bucked against him the soft gasp and growl. Hooking his finger he brushed it over the sweet spot making Randy swear. Pulling his finger out, John grinned at his scowling lover and stealing a quick kiss he sighed, "Yeah I've got it."

Disengaging from the embrace he pushed past Randy and headed over to his bag. Sinking onto the table Randy grabbed the bottle and downed the last few mouthful of whiskey. As he lowered the bottle he called, "Hope you haven't been using it on anyone else." He'd meant it as a joke but the way John's broad shoulders hunched slightly and the noticeable hesitation in John's movement made Randy frown. Pushing away from the table Randy rumbled," John?"

Nothing.

"John?" called Randy forcefully," Answer me. Have you been using my lube on someone else?"

"No," Randy could hear the sadness in John's voice. Randy closed his eyes for a moment letting the revelation he had just been told sink in. John had been faithful to him even though they really never had an actually relationship. Sure they had consistent sex over years but it had fade off once Cody had arrived and then Evan Randy had been having too much fun with them and neglected the man that had stood by him when he was at his worst.

Randy opened his eyes and pushed off the table walking towards John who was still crouched by the bag. Randy dropped to his knees and draped his arms around John's shoulders nuzzling his neck. "They've never been in me," Randy brushed a kiss to John's hair hoping that John would come back around. "And they'll never will be," Randy made his promise to John. While they weren't boyfriends they were something and would always mean the world to one another.

John shifted to face Randy pulling the younger man into his embrace falling back on the floor with him. They just lay like that unmoving for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. John lightly stroking the back of Randy's neck feeling the tiny short stubbly hairs when his fingers trailed up. John could feel Randy's steady breath on his neck and feel there erections being pressed flush together. It was in this one moment he knew Randy would keep his word and that one area was solely his.

"You realize I'm still going to fuck you through the mattress," John chuckled his chest vibrating as Randy pushed up on his hands to stare down at the smiling blue eyes.

"You'd fucking better," Randy gave a wicked smirk.

John grinned at him then lifting his knees up forced Randy back onto his heels. Offering a hand Randy helped John sit up and then back to his feet. For a moment they looked at each other, a silent conversation flashing between them. Then without warning John just shoved Randy hard in the chest sending the younger man stumbling backwards. As his legs hit the edge of the bed Randy went tumbling backwards. Landing in a pile on the mattress he barely had a chance to think before John was on him, straddling his abs grinning manically at him welding the lube like a weapon.

"Lie still you dick!" snapped John slapping Randy's chest lightly, "Anyone would think you didn't want this!"

As Randy stopped his struggling he lay still glowering up at John his face set in an angry snarl but his eyes were dancing with erotic mischief. John suddenly lunged forward and claimed a long hard kiss - one fuelled by their growing need for what was about to happen. Randy's hand curled up stroking the short hair and he murmured, "Johnny…" John smiled at the use of his pet name – it wasn't often he got to hear that version of his name fall off Randy's lips.

Breaking the kiss with a sigh John sat back and flipped the cap off the lube. Randy watched as John squeezed a large amount of the lube onto his hands. With a loud snigger John slid off Randy and stood in front of him. Stroking Randy's thigh John ordered hoarsely, "Spread'em bitch."

Randy gave an angry huff but obeyed none the less. Bringing his feet up onto the mattress he spread his legs wide even lifting his hips a little giving John access to his entrance. With a strange look on his face John eased his hand forward and slowly slid two fingers into the waiting hole.

"Ah, Fuck," Randy arched up off the mattress yelling out. "Shit a little warning they you were going straight in with two," Randy sat up glaring at John talking with his teeth gritted them together.

"And where would be the fun in that," John wiggled his fingers that were firming embedded in Randy's hole. "I know you're loving that burn," John turned his head and licked and nipped at Randy's deeply ran nipples.

"Yeah it's right at that good feeling," Randy fell back on the pillows rocking his hips on the fingers. "Hurts and it doesn't," he moaned has John pulled the tight hard bud up hard sending small tinges of pain through Randy's chest.

John let go of the nipple running his tongue over it to sooth it just a bit before switching to bite down on the other just as hard. Randy continued moving his hips up and down on the fingers getting frustrated that John wasn't moving them at all just leaving them stationary inside him. Randy let a growl go seeing if it would garner the older man's attention.

"I hear ya, getting a little annoyed Randal," John grinned still not moving his digits. "You got to beg me Baby. Tell me how bad you want me," John placed biting kisses along Randy's collar bone. "Let me hear your filthy mouth."

Randy glared at him then dropping his voice down to a low rumble he growled, "I want to feel your fingers in me. I want to feel them fucking me, getting me ready for the fucking of my life…" he looked into John's eyes and breathed, "I want to feel your thick, fat cock pounding me through the mattress. I want to be your..." his voice hitched and for a second he looked unsure then he snarled, "...bitch."

"Fuck Randy," whispered John lunging forward reclaiming Randy's mouth for an almost desperate kiss as his hand started to pump in and out of Randy's hole, his fingers plunging in to the very last knuckle before pulling out.

Randy was writhing under him his hips snapping up and down pushing himself further down John's hand. As John pulled back he stroked Randy's' face with his spare hand and breathed tenderly, "Such a willing cum slut."

"Only for you, Johnny," breathed Randy honestly, then with his face hardening he ordered gruffly, "Now quite being such a fucking girl and get on with fucking me!" He suddenly lifted a leg up and wrapping it around John pulling the older man into him.

"Girl?" spluttered John incredulously, "Did you just call me a girl?"

"Yeah," smirked Randy, "A big girl."

"I'll show you who's a fucking girl!" snarled John playfully.

"About time," replied Randy chuckling as John redoubled his preparations efforts. Randy arched up as John's finger's brushed his prostate with each hard push of his fingers. John was relentless with his fingers making sure to drill that spot over and over watch as Randy clawed at the moaning.

"Who the girl now, Whore?" John swiped his tongue the side of Randy's neck. Randy reached up and squeezed John's shoulder digging his blunt nails in to the firm flesh.

"Still you, but I'll accept that I'm a whore," Randy flexed his muscles around John's thick fingers. "You've got to be bored of just teasing me with those," Randy pulled John down for a kiss. He ran his venomous tongue along John's low lip making the older man part them a bit before diving into the hot mouth.

John and Randy tongues ran against each other's trying to drink each their unique flavors. John pulled his fingers out of Randy's hole so his hand could grip the younger man's ass pushing him up so their cocks could grind together. Randy reached between them to hold the firm shafts perfectly together as they continued to rut against one another. "Is it wrong I want to drag this out for as long as I can," John bit at Randy's ear lobe. "Keep you all to myself."

"No," Randy scratched his free hand down John's back. "But all this foreplay is driving me nuts."

"Good," breathed John, "I love it when you go nuts for me. I love watching you writhe and struggle to keep it together…" He pressed a biting kiss against Randy's neck making the younger man hiss in pained delight, "I love hearing you beg me to fuck you," growled john licking the angry mark he's made on Randy's' neck. Pushing himself up onto his thick arms he looked down at Randy and whispered, "I love watching you fall apart and knowing no one else in the world will ever make you do that."

Randy didn't reply at once. He just smiled and running his tongue over his bottom lip, he let go of their shafts and slowly raised his arms above his head. Crossing his wrists he murmured, "No one else…"

John growled deep in his throat. Lunging forward he closed a hand over Randy's' crossed wrist, pinning them against the mattress as he devoured Randy's mouth. Breaking the kiss only when the need for air became too great John pulled back and hissed," I'm gonna fuck you so hard!"

"Then do it!" growled Randy arching his back so his groin rubbed against John's, "Do it now and remind me why you're the only man who I will ever get on my back for!"

John gazed at Randy's perfect body stretched out beneath him. The tattooed tanned arms pinned above his head so that the rare under arm ink was fully revealed. John lowered his head licking along the edge of the black ink were it met Randy's underarm inhale the scent of masculinity.

"Do your boys appreciate your body art like I do?" John began placing nipping kisses skull at each. Randy opened his mouth to reply but John cut him off, "Do they love your scent after a match that mix of sweat, oil and dust from the ring mat?" John switched arms working his way down the new set of skulls. John ran his tongue down the remained of the arm stopping at Randy's ear. "No they don't," John growled.

Randy turned his head to met John's gaze he could see the expression in them had changed to the look he wanted, the John he wanted. The joking and playing with each other was over, the look meant so much more. Randy knew John was about to unleash his inner beast on to him and Randy wanted it so bad that he spread his legs open as wide as they would go.

"Johnny, baby. I've been a bad boy," Randy licked his lip has John grabbed his tongue with his teeth.

"Don't I know it!" snarled John breathing heavily. He gave a sadistic smile and leaning down pressed a hard biting kiss on the bump on Randy's left collar bone. Worrying the lump with his teeth John growled as he felt Randy squirm under him. He knew exactly what such a kiss did to Randy – it destroyed him. Randy was groaning loudly his body writhing under John's needing more contact than John was currently giving him.

"Johnny…" breathed Randy his eyes darkening with need, "Punish me…"

"You're begging me already?" asked John laughing mockingly at Randy.

"Yes!"exclaimed Randy, all pretense gone, "Johnny please…please I need you!"

He groaned loudly as John lowered his mouth and began attacking his lift nipple. Randy gave a stifled scream arching off the mattress as John pulled the hard nub rolling it between his teeth. Sinking back to the mattress Randy tried to control his breathing but the moment John released his aching left nipple the torture began on his right one this time even harder than before making him arch again his lithe body stretched into an almost perfect ark making John groan in pure lust. Suddenly exerting his strength forced Randy down to the mattress snarling, "Get ready Baby…I'm gonna give you such an attitude adjustments…"

Randy didn't get a chance to answer because without warn John grabs his legs lined himself up and drove in.

"Fuck yeah," Randy's back arched up off the bed in pleasure as John started to hammer away at his body. "Give it to me Johnny," Randy withered beneath the larger man giving into all his whorish desires. Randy moved his legs as wide as they would go giving himself completely to John.

"Baby you're still so fucking tight," John growled into Randy's ear kissing wet kisses along Randy's neck loving the salt taste of Randy's sweaty flesh. John grabbed Randy's hips pulling them up so the angle was changed allowing John to get further in hitting Randy's prostate.

"That's the spot, oh yeah harder," Randy wrapped his hands around John's biceps sinking his nails in trying to draw blood. Randy's cock twitched against his abs with every brush of his sweet spot pre cum leaving a sparkling trail on the ridges of his abs.

"Randy," John moaned as his balls made a wet smack to Randy's ass. "I'm changing this up," John pulled out making Randy whimper with the loss of the thick cock. John got off the bed and stood at the edge grabbing Randy's legs he pulled him so his legs were dangling off the edge of the bed.

"Oh yeah I remember this," Randy lifted his legs placing them on John's shoulders his hole totally open to him. John gripped Randy's legs and slammed back hard enough to make Randy's cock bounce off his stomach.

John groaned with the effort as he ploughed into Randy's all too willing body. The younger man was gripping his forearms his nails digging in as he tried to open himself up for John offering him everything possible.

"Fuck…" breathed John his head thrown back, "After all these years you're still the best fuck I've ever had!"

"Falterer," gasped Randy barely able to speak as John continued to nail his prostate with each drive forward.

Suddenly John pulled all the way, panting heavily as he tried to control his body trying to calm it down. He didn't want to cum yet, he didn't want this moment to end. Ignoring Randy's growl and the puppy pout adoring the normally scowling features he panted, "Baby I wanna try something... something you're not gonna like," he added with a wry smile.

"What?" growled Randy still sulking that John had pulled out so suddenly.

"I wanna..." panted John grinning at Randy. Taking deep breath he panted, "I wanna try and pile drive you."

Randy blinked in surprise, tilting his head slightly staring at John as if he'd grown another head.

After a few moments he rumbled, "You want to do what to me?"

"I wanna pile drive," grinned John absently drawing patterns on Randy's abs, his fingers getting sticky with the precum that had pool there, "I want to stand over you and fucking piledrive my dick into your hot body," added John with a grin then looking eyes with Randy he growled, "You gotta problem with that?"

"Oh baby," Randy got up on the bed his eyes filled with lust. "Yea you can," he grabbed John's head pulling him in for a brutal kiss. John lifted Randy of the bed and laid him on the floor still kissing him their teeth gnashing at each other. "My back will not thank me in the morning but fuck this will be worth it."

"Fuck yes, I'm going to fuck you through the floor," John stood up gripping Randy's ankles pulling Randy's body up so his back was flush with the edge of the bed his ass high in the air. John returned to the bed looking down into Randy's gaping hole that he had created. "Damn you look hot like this," he lie flat on the bed slid his body over Randy's ass. John planted his hands on either side of Randy's head only his legs remain on the bed. His body was raised just to the tip was against Randy's waiting entrance.

"Johnny," Randy gripped John's biceps running his hands up and down the thick arm. "Pile drive me," Randy pushed his ass up higher.

"Always such an impatient whore," John laughed not wanting Randy to realizing he was stalling to make sure he wouldn't blow his load within minutes of entrance.

"That and my back is starting to hurt!" growled Randy, "So quit stalling and start fucking me!" John started to smile then realized Randy really wasn't joking about his back, he nodded. Lining his hips up he reached back angled his dick and with a deep breath drove in. Both of them groaned at the same time the angle of entry intensifying everything they had been feeling up to that point.

Randy's face was screwed up in pained pleasure as John started to fuck him properly. John was barely hanging on, he had waited to be buried inside Randy again for been so long and now he was fulfilling a life long fantasy – getting to pile drive the great Randy Orton. Dropping his head to his chest he reached out claiming a kiss from Randy breathing, "Fuck I miss you."

Randy didn't reply but he did return the kiss with interest, his body unable to move the potion rending him immobile and totally and John's mercy. It was only moments into the latest round that he felt John tensing. With his eyes snapping open he gasped, "You're cumming already?" John just screwed his eyes shut fighting so hard not to lose control but at that precise moment Randy choose to flex his internal muscles and there as noting John could do – he was lost.

John's cum shot out of him in hot sticky streams filling Randy's hole fully until it was coming up out around his ball. John kept his eyes closed ashamed he had come so soon after starting the new position. He slowly pulled out of Randy so the younger man could put his body down and rest on the floor. John joined him on the floor but faced away from him.

Randy didn't need words from John he knew that John was ashamed of releasing too soon. He had to admit he was a tad stunned by it John usually had loads of stamina. Randy gripped John's shoulder and rolled the large man on to his back so he could straddle his chest.

"John," Randy cupped John's face looking down in the sad blue eyes. "How long have you been without?" he hoped John would answer him but saw the pain in John's face as his face hardened and his eyes looked away. Randy had his answer too long.

John could feel his cum seeping out of Randy and down onto his stomach were Randy was perched. Why did Randy's body have to feel so damn good that he couldn't hold on to enjoy it just a while longer. He'd cum and Randy hadn't his cock swollen proudly against his chest. John knew Randy didn't need him to finish the job and that he had two more than will twinks in the bar wondering where their Viper had gone.

"I guess you'll be going," John whispered avoiding the grey blue eyes.

"Now, now Johnny I've never known you to be able to handle only one round," Randy fell flat on top of John kissing him soundly.

John was stunned then he was kissing Randy back. His hands hungrily gripping Randy's head holding him in place. He strained up needing more than just the kiss. As Randy broke the kiss gasping for air, he smirked at John and licking his lips, he asked, "You that desperate for me, old man?"

"Fuck off!" snapped John slapping Randy's thigh

"Ooh," smirked Randy teasingly, "Do that again, you brute!"

"Shut up!" giggled John but then he saw the look on Randy's face and slowly the smile fell from his face. Blinking in surprise he opened his mouth then closed a few times before faintly asking, "Wait yo...you're serious? "

"Oh Johnny..." breathed Randy. Leaning down he lapped his tongue against the scar on John's neck, loving the way John arched up under him the stifled groan telling him more than words ever could. "You can do whatever you want to me, I won't complain"

John blinked again, then running his hands down Randy's perfect back; he bought them under the firm arse. Cupping it tightly slid a finger into the used hole and snarled, "I wanna fuck you so hard you forget everything and everyone but me!"

"That doesn't sound like a bad offer," Randy purred stroking John's cheek. "Tonight is ours," Randy sat back on his haunches still straddling John's groin letting the finger slip in deeper. "Wanna taste you," Randy pushed his muscle tight making the cum run out of him on to John's waiting hand.

"Once a cum slut always a cum slut," John removed his fingers from the wide hole offering his sticky hand to Randy who greedily took lapping up the cum off each digit. As he cleaned John's hand Randy made obscene mmm noises and smacking sounds to show John how much he enjoyed the taste of the older man's cum in his tongue.

John stared on at Randy's erotic show of cleaning his hand loving the fact Randy only became this sexual nymph for him. That no one else not even Randy's precious boys saw Randy act with such wanton abandonment. Randy's boys that thought a frown to John's mouth but he dismissed it hoping Randy didn't see it.

However the tattooed man had seen it, he knew John's sadness was his fault that John still wanted to be with him after all these years. Truth be told Randy still wanted to be with John and knew went it was all said and done John would be the only one to probably still stand by his side.

"John…" Randy turned John's face back towards him and smiling sadly he sighed and assured him, "No one else ever gets to see me like this. I mean it…" he bent at the waist and lying flat against John's large chest he nuzzled his face into John's neck purring, "No one ever gets to fuck me. Except you."

John closed his eyes. He knew Randy was trying to make him feel better and he also knew Randy was telling the truth. No one else ever get the exquisite pleasure of diving into the ultra tight arse except him. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around Randy and hugged him – the hug saying more than words ever could between them. After a few moments John pulled back and gave Randy a lop-side smile then he suddenly rolled them over so he was lying on top of the younger man.

Randy smirked up at him. Wrapping his long legs around John's waist, Randy arched off the floor and pressed his still impressive erection into John's hardening groin as he growled, "Something you want, Johnny-boy?"

"Yeah," grinned John licking his lips. Suddenly the fun was back, John felt the happiness seeping back into him as Randy rolled his hips against him. Without warning he caught Randy's legs and sat back on his heels pulling the younger man up with him. The move meant Randy was straddling his lap, legs spread wide the already used hole open and waiting. Thrusting his hips up, John growled, "I want you to ride me. I want to watch you fuck yourself on my dick."

John's semi hard cock slipped up Randy's crack missing his entrance smear pre cum up it. John scooted them back so his back was flush with the bed. Randy reached behind his back stroking John's length to help the process of getting him rock hard again.

"Johnny," Randy licked his lips lift his hips up to align the head with his abused hole. "Want in?" Randy chuckled swaying his hips so the bloated tip brushed his stretched puckered hole. John grabbed Randy's hips stilling them so that Randy was in the perfect spot when he jerked the other man down onto his cock. "Yes," Randy threw his head back and rose up to fall back down on the hot shaft. "You fill me so good."

John only had to buck up a little with each bounce of Randy's body the tattooed man was taking all the work unto himself. Bracing his arms on John's strong shoulder he slammed his body up and down not caring how his knees rubbed on the carpet becoming burnt and raw. "Randy," moaned watching drops of sweat roll down Randy's chest the occasionally on curving around the base of Randy's hard cock. "I want to hear you scream my name," John swiped his thumb over Randy's wet tip drawing a groan from the viper.

"Mmmm Johnny," rumbled Randy his head rolling from side to side as John continued to rub the head of his cock. He was still driving himself up and down riding John's cock as hard as he could.

"You like?" whispered John leaning forward and licking Randy's' neck chasing a bead of sweat before sucking it off the tanned skin.

"What do you think? Growled Randy his fingers digging into John's shoulders, "Feels so god...feels so….fuck Johnny I...I…"

John watched him a moment drinking in the sheer beauty of the man currently riding him. Part of him wanted Randy to cum, he wanted to just hold him but another part wanted more he wanted to hear Randy scream for him. He watched Randy for a few moments then suddenly he grabbed Randy's cock his fingers squeezing hard stopping Randy's' release dead in its tracks. Randy's eyes snapped open and he stared incredulously as John, visibly shocked that John had stopped his orgasm.

John grinned and claiming Randy's' mouth for a hard kiss he breathed, "I want you to beg to cum...I want to hear you scream my name I want…" Suddenly the room was filled with music. Music that was far too familiar. Music that drove a stake straight through John's already fragile heart. Slowly lifting his eyes to Randy's face, he looked at the younger man and breathed, "You wanna get that?" Randy stared back trying desperately to ignore the fact that _"It's a new dawn"_ was blaring from his discarded jacket pocket.

Randy made a quick glance at his jacket and then his eye went back to John, his hands raised up covering John's ears as he bent in to kiss him square on the lips. John closed his eyes in disbelief that Randy was ignoring the call of one of his boys and not just any boy his number one. John kissed him back wrapping his arms around Randy's back pulling him close.

Randy's ass lifted up almost on John's cock as he was pulled closer to John. He held his hands over John's ears until the phone finally stopped ringing then dropped them away. John was dumbfound by Randy's actions he had expected the young man to get off his cock and bound over to the phone to reveal his whereabouts to his boy but he didn't. No he just stayed on him, with him, making sure to show him he wasn't leaving at least for now.

"Get what? I didn't hear anything, did you?" Randy pushed John's head back so he could lick at the scar.

"But th…. he was…." Randy place a finger to John's confused mouth.

"Shhh Johnny, Baby. It's only you and me tonight the rest of the can go fuck it's self because your fucking me," Randy lift up and slammed back down. "You're fucking me so good."

John stared opened mouth at him then realizing what had really just happen he gave a happy little growl. Wrapping one hand around the back of Randy's shorn head and the other around his waist, he ordered, "Hold on."

"Wha…" sputtered Randy yelping slightly as John started to move. The older man slowly got to his knees gripping Randy tightly making sure that they kept the full body contact they were enjoying. With a grin John steadied them both then slowly bent forward so Randy ending up lying on the caper legs curled tight around John's waist the thick cock still filling him and John doing a strange press up over him.

"Hey big guy," cooed Randy wriggling his hips just enough to make John groan with pleasure. Randy reached up and stroking John's neck he rumbled, "Give it to me Johnny give it to me so I'm screaming."

John didn't reply. He simply started to move his hips. Slowly at first barely rocking then inch by inch he sped up each thrust going deeper and harder each push becoming a drive that become a piston his cock ramming in and out of Randy with such force Randy's whole body was moving. Dropping his head to his chest John gasped for breath hissing, "Say it...I need to hear please…."

"Fuck me, John," sputtered Randy his shoulders burning from the friction against the carpet, "Fuck me as hard as you can."

John redoubled his efforts hammering Randy roughly against the floor. Randy's back felt on fire from the rough rug burn no doubt he would feel the vicious sting of it in the morning but he didn't care. Each thrust from John sent sparkles of pleasure course up his spine and through his cock. Randy just wanted to lay there on the floor for all eternity as John fucked him it personal heaven he had forgot about. A heaven he regretted forgetting about.

"Randy," John's voice was deep and lust filled. "Touch yourself for me."

Randy did not need to be told twice. His slip his hand down his sweat sheen torso grapping his plump cock in his hand. "Slow or fast?"

"Fast but don't come I want to see you squirm in denial," John chuckled shifting his hips. Randy made quick short strokes up and down his shaft occasionally dropping his grip to let one finger trace the vein that was on the underbelly to calm down. Randy's tip oozed with pre cum making it slippery enough that his cock was becoming well lubricated by his motions.

"John, I wanna cum. Let me cum," Randy slowed his moving clenching his ass around John hoping to gain his permission.

"No," ordered john, "No, not yet."

Randy threw his head back grunting as it bounced off the carpet. His body was on fire – his shoulders were burning, his arse was stretched more than it had been for years and his cock was throbbing needing release. He mewed begging, "John please...please...this is killing me..."

"No!" grunted John, "Not yet...Not…I.." his voice faded as he redoubled his efforts fucking Randy so hard he was actually making Randy yelp with each thrust forward, "Not yet..Want us to cum ...want us to.." he gave up talking. Dropping his head down to Randy's' chest he gave a low growl then ordered breathlessly, "Now... Baby now... fuck, cum for me, Randy cum for…"

His voice was drowned out as a cry of ecstasy ripped from him. Randy followed almost instantly his body arching up his legs tightening painfully around John's waist clamping himself down onto Johns pumping cock. His own release shot out covering his chest and painting John's abs and pecks. John gave a few more thrusts drawing out a smaller secondary release from Randy, one that actually made him wince in pain.

Struggling to keep himself up John's arm gave way and he crashed down onto Randy landing with a loud huff. Not that either man cared. They just lay in a tangled mess of arms legs and mixed fluids. After a few seconds Randy huffed, "Get off me…John I it mean - get off. NOW!"

There was an urgency in his voice that cut through the post coital haze and as John struggled to get to his knees when he realized Randy's face was flooded with pain.

"Randy are you ok," John was starting to panic thinking he had seriously hurt the younger man.

"I will be. I guess it's been awhile and you gave me more than I could actually handle," Randy sat up wincing. "It was worth it though, very worth it," Randy rolled over to get on his knees. John looked at the tattooed back seeing the dark red rug burns lining it that he had caused. John looked away in shame they had wanted rough sex but he never wanted to damage Randy's back like that. He should have been more thought full and got them back up on the bed after the pile driving but he had been selfish.

"I'm sorry," John whispered touching Randy's back lightly. "Let me get some cream for these."

"Thanks and no need to apologize," Randy looked over his shoulder give a sexy smile. "Felt so fucking good even with the pain," John shook his head and looked into the grey blue eyes for a moment. "I'm going to use the washroom and then you can pamper me with that lotion ok."

John watched Randy stand up and walk to the bath noticing a slight limp. Worried John looked back at floor Randy had been laying on and his eyes almost jump out of his sockets.

Blood. John then for the first time looked at his own cock and saw tinges of red cover it. Just what had he done.

He heard the bathroom door close but he couldn't move. He was just staring at the tinges of blood coloring his cock. He sank back onto his heels then crumpled to the side and ending up leaning against the bed totally shocked and a little horrified at himself. In all their times together over the years he had never once caused Randy to bleed, not once. He bowed his head resting it in his hands. He'd hurt him. He'd really hurt him and that upset John more than anything in the world.

Randy leant on the bathroom sink breathing heavily. His shoulders were burning and his arse was killing him. That had to be the roughest sex he had ever had. Rolling his neck out he glanced up and looked at his reflection and smirked. He looked fucked. Giving a little huff of laughter he mumbled, "Damn it I look like one of my boys when I finish with them."

He gave a little huff then pushed away from the sink wincing as his body objected the sudden movement. Splashing he face with water he padded over to the toilet. Just as he was about to flush there was little knock on the door and he heard a very muffled obviously distressed voice calling, "Ortz? Randy? You okay…"

Randy didn't' answer. He just flushed and began washing his hands. As he reached for the towel there as another knock and John called slightly louder, "Randy please come on answer me man...you okay in there?" there was a moment's pause then John added desperately, "Look I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Randy please…Baby I'm sorry!"

Randy pulled the bathroom door opened to come face to face with a John who was looking like a small boy that had lost his dog. Randy shook his head and placed his hand on John's shoulder. "John I'm fine. I feel like I've been totally and thoroughly fucked but I would want it any other way."

"Randy I made you bleed!" John eyes were semi filled with tears as he regretted going so rough.

"It's ok. I wanted it," Randy pushed John back gently and took his hand leading him towards the hotel bed. "You said you were going to rub some ointment on my back," Randy smiled nuzzling John's neck.

"Of course," John went to the first aid kit while Randy lie face down on the bed. John held the burn cream in his hand returning to the bed looking at Randy's abused back. "I'm so sorry."

"Why, I'm grateful," Randy curled his hands under his head. "No one could have fucked me like that, no one but you. Now straddle my ass," Randy smirked. John hopped on the bed and carefully sat on Randy's thighs pouring some of the cream onto his hands wondering where on the back he should start.

John stared down at the raw red back. His eyes traced the tribal tattoo adorning the back of Randy's neck. His hand hovered over the carpet burns the shame and guilt flooding through him at the sight of what he had done to Randy.

"You know you actually need to touch me to make the cream work," chuckled Randy teasingly.

"I know!" huffed John, grinning as he gently smacked Randy's side softly, "I'm just trying to decide where to start."

"Well, start at the top and work down," rumbled Randy shifting slightly snuggling down into the pillow.

"Gee never thought of that," teased John. Leaning forward he bent down and whispered in Randy's ear, "You want me to make you feel good baby?"

Randy cracked one eyes open and smiled at John growled, "No one makes me feel good like you can."

"Even when I hurt you?" asked John sadly, "Even when I make you bleed internally."

"Even then," soothed Randy, turning slightly so he could look at John properly, "Johnny, I mean it! What you did...it felt fucking awesome..." he reached back and caressed John's forearm. Then with a wicked smirk he play punched John in the shoulder and growled, "Now stop being a fucking crybaby and put that cream on my shoulders."

"Fine," John spoke softly taking a dollop of cream and smearing it across the abused black tribal. Lightly John worked his fingers in circles easing the ointment into the enflamed skin easing Randy's pain. Occasionally Randy would wince when John pressed just a touch to rough on a burnt sport but he did his best to hide it knowing John was already upset for going to hard on him.

"Lower John," Randy flexed his should muscle the burn in them significantly less now thanks to John's care. John squirted the cream down the center of Randy's spine stopping his has he reached the rise of Randy's ass. Starting at the bottom he move the cream up and out with both of his has making sure he coated the red flesh in the cool cream.

Randy felt his lower body stirring from John's sensual touch even if John didn't think he was being sensual. He could feel his cock thicken and length as the blood rushed to it and he was resisting the urge to buck against the sheets. He knew in his heart John wouldn't enter his body again knowing his was hurt but Randy was being not to care what John thought.

He couldn't help the low purr of enjoyment that escaped his lips. Almost instantly John's hand's stilled and for a moment neither man moved then slowly almost hesitantly John began massaging the cream in again. Flexing his shoulders Randy lifted his head slightly rumbling, "Never knew you could make me feel this good Johnny with just a simple touch."

John didn't reply he just kept massage Randy's lower back. He was staring at the firm orbs of Randy's backside. Orbs that showed the all too visible signs of what he had done. He couldn't' tears his eyes away from the red puckered hole. Without even releasing what he was doing John trailed a finger down following the deep crack. As his finger passed the puckered entrance Randy gasped and groaned all in one murmuring. "Oh god John...yeah..."

There was a moment's pause then John asked softly, "You want more? You want me to…" his voice faltered and he closed his eyes. He couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt Randy anymore, which he would do if they had sex, even if he was gentle he knew he would rip Randy even more and yet...he gave a pained whimpered, he was so hard, his cock so thick it was painful and the conflict was ripping his heart in two.

As he felt a hand brush his knee he opened his eye and stared down into the intense ice blue eyes he adored and whimpered, "I can't."

"John," Randy shifted under John getting the older man to lift up so he could get off his aching back. "Eyes on me. Look you know as well as I there other things we can do if you're not comfortable with that," Randy propped himself up on one elbow his hand snaking around John's cock giving it a pump.

"No," John shook his head. "I know that look you're giving me. You're going to start with a hand job," John sighed. "Then we might sixty nine a bit. Then in the end you'll put me under your spell and get your way making my hate myself more when we are done."

"What if I fucked you?" Randy's fingers danced up John's torso.

"You know I've never," John blushed not wanting to finish his sentence. Fingers, tongue even a really small dildo John had taken in while he had dated Randy but he's never fully bottomed. He bit his lip staring at the stormy grey blue eyes thinking it might be a way to make it up to the younger man by giving him his anal virginity.

"John it was just a suggestion we don't have too," Randy stroked John's arm. Sighing softly, Randy sat up propping himself up on his elbows. Pushing himself up to sit up properly he curled his legs under him so he ended up sitting cross legged opposite the kneeling John. John had his head bowed his misery all too visible. With a soft fond chuckle Randy rumbled, "Jesus you're making too much of this Johnny. So you made me bleed John it..."

"NO!" yelled John suddenly angry,"You don't get it! I'm not like you! I don't like fucking someone…"

"But didn't it feel it good?" interrupted Randy, his eyes locked onto John, his hand rubbing soothing circles on John's thighs, "Didn't it feel amazing each time you drove into me?" he shifted onto his knees, "Didn't it feel right?"

"Stop it," whispered John tensing as Randy leant in closer, the Viper rubbing his cheek against John's jaw line.

"Didn't it make you feel alive?" whispered Randy his lips brushing John's ear. He paused then with a wicked smile splitting his face he murmured, "Don't you want to feel that good again, John? Don't you want to have me writhing under you again?" John closed his eyes he growled. The growled turned to a groan of lust as he felt a talented hand curling around his cock slowly pumping him. "I want you," murmured Randy pressing a kiss just below John's right ear as he asked softly, "I want you so much, Johnny. Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want I want you," John whispered. "I always want you, this isn't about want," John looked up his eyes fill sorrow. "This is about what I did and that I can make it worse. I don't want to make it worse. I don't like hurting you," John pushed Randy's hand off his dick. "You might like pulling out to see your cock covered in blood, I don't."

"John all those years we've been together, do you think that this is the first time you've torn me?" Randy sighed shaking his head. "You fool," Randy saw the shock on John's face. "You have a few times when you were really drunk."

"What, why didn't you tell me?" John's eyes were as wide as saucers he couldn't believe he had hurt Randy in the past.

"Because just like tonight it was worth it, you're worth it," Randy let a genuine smile cross his face. "So I might walk a little funny in the morning. I'll gladly pay the price," Randy moved and pushed John back on the bed so the older man's head was hanging off the mattress. "Come on John, you want this deep down inside you know that rough dark side wants to come out and play some more."

John started up starting to object but then as Randy shifted down and started to lap at his right nipple making John groan out his eyes closing. Randy grinned then taking the hard little nub he pulled on it making John hiss out in pleasure. Letting it drop from his mouth Randy looked at John and rumbled," Well, don't you?" John was torn. He was torn between grabbing Randy and just flinging him backward or simply refusing knowing that any more penetration would case more blood and pain for Randy. He flung his head back swearing loudly.

Randy smiled understandingly and slowly he swung a leg over John's prone body, settling himself on the firm abs. Absently stroking John's stomach Randy offered, "You can anything you like…anyway you like…"he caught Johns right hand and slowly eased it up his own body urging John to caress and feel his toned flesh. John groaned again his hips flexing slightly. And as he moved Randy smiled as he felt something all too familiar brush against his arse.

Leaning down he lay flat against John's chest ice blue eyes burning into Johns as he whisper salaciously, "Seems one part of you want some more of my any way…" pressing a soft kiss to the base of John's neck he added roughly, "So what you gonna do it about, big guy?"

"I'm going to," John flipped them so Randy was once again on his tender back. "Show you how sorry I am," John stole a kiss from the shocked Randy. Randy kissed him back flicking his tongue over John's soft lip as John's tongue tickled the roof of his mouth.

John pressed his hips down grinding their solid shafts together making them both groan into the kiss. Randy's hands trail up and down John's back letting his nails scrape over the firm muscles that stood out. John's finger tips caressed Randy's sides up and down until resting just under Randy's arm pits. His thumbs stretching out to stroke Randy's nipples.

"John," Randy broke the kiss panting. "You don't have to be so gentle."

"You said anyway I want it," John murmured. "Gentle is what I want," John smiled as Randy whimpered. "I'm going to do what I use to do to you, do you how I use to. Show that I still," Randy pressed a finger to John's lips.

"Don't say that word," Randy shook his head knowing John was going to say love. That John wanted to make love to him, Randy wasn't sure he could handle actually love making again with John it just stirred too many old feelings.

"Even if I don't say it," sighed John, "It's still true." He stared down into the ice blue eyes and gave a sad smile. Unable to stop himself he traced a finger of the edge of Randy's face tracing the almost delicate features and sighed again.

"Johnny..." breathed Randy unsure what to say but knowing he had to say something.

"It's okay," murmured John, "I know that boat sailed years ago…" he sank back settling onto Randy's hips. Trailing patterns over the sculptured abs he gave a soft chuckle murmuring, "Damn it way to kill a mood huh?"

Randy lay still for moment thinking. Then seeing the sadness creeping back into John's eyes he made a decision. Reaching up he caught John's hand that was currently caressing his hip. Linking their fingers he rumbled, "It doesn't have to."

John frowned and titled his head questioningly.

"I'm not saying we should...should try and recapture what we shared," stammered Randy uncomfortable at expressing the emotion he thought he had buried deep inside, "But maybe we could revisit them for tonight at least."

John blinked at him stunned that Randy would even consider it. But just as he opened his mouth the silence was shattered as "_Air Bourne"_ started to fill the room.

"I have to get that," Randy slid out from under John leaving the bed walking over to his leather jacket. Picking up his phone he pressed the talk button the ringtone stopping immediately. "Evan?"

John watched on from the bed as Randy talked to one of his boys envious of how velvety with affection his voice was as he spoke. He could hear Randy tried to weave an elaborate story of where he was and not to worry he would be home in the morning. But it still made John sad knowing Randy would be no longer in his bed when the sun rose.

"Evan, puppy, look you and Codes snuggle each other tonight I'll make it up to both of you in the morning I swear," Randy ran his hand over his short stubbly hair. "Okay, let me hear you both kiss good night," Randy paused. "No not like that kiss each other, mmm yeah like that. Yes, yes same to you two sweet dreams my pets," Randy finished the call turning off his phone completely this time so there would be no more interruptions.

"You don't have to stay," John was looking down at the sheets.

"No I don't but I want too," Randy sauntered back over to the bed.

John looked up sadly watching as the naked Randy headed towards him. It was a sight he would never get tired of and yet it was a sight getting rarer and rarer for him. As Randy crawled back onto the bed John scooted back up shifting so Randy could sit beside him. For a while neither man said anything. They just stared at each other, so many emotions and so many memories thickening the air around them. Slowly Randy rolled his neck and rumbled, "Your call – what happens now?"

John shrugged. He knew what he wanted. He wanted Randy. Wanted him to himself he didn't want to have to share him anymore. He wanted what they had had; he wanted the opportunity he'd thrown away. He finally knew what he wanted and it was just he was three years too late.

He gave a sad sigh then a bitter chuckle muttering, "Fucking limp end to a hot night."

Randy gave a little huff of agreement and nodded. Running a hand over his head he offered,"We could just…you know…" he couldn't say the words they stuck in his throat and he looked away embarrassed by the hopeful look John was giving because he knew, deep in his heart, that no matter how good it might feel when morning came he would be gone and John would be alone. And he didn't know what to do. 

"Come here," John lifted his arm over Randy's pillow inviting him to snuggle his side showing Randy that he was ready to end the night. Randy rolled to him resting his head on John's chest his hand stroking John's abs. "Just let me pretend for now." 

"John," Randy looked and saw John smile as he closed his eyes. John wrapped his large are around Randy's body holding him in place his breathing steady as he began drifting off to sleep. "Good night." 

"Night," Randy lie awake as he felt John's body go limp with sleep. Randy glanced at the clock he could stay a few more hours before the dawn would break and he would need to return to his current life. Randy didn't sleep he just couldn't he was feeling things he just shouldn't be feeling. 

He felt regret knowing John would go on alone and waiting for the day when he could win Randy back but it was a day that was a long way off. Yet was already there because as hard as he wanted to deny he cared very deeply for John. 

Hours rolled by and Randy lifted John's arm and climbed out of bed. Randy grabbed the hotel note pad and pen and scribbled a note to John. It was an apology and an offer one he hope John would take one day. Randy tucked his note in John's wallet not wanting it to be found right way but when John had time to get over tonight. 

Randy helped himself to some of John's sweats pulling them on and then his Affliction over top them. He move silently to the bed which John was sleeping soundly in and gave the older man a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll miss you, and I'm sorry for everything. I know you'll forgive but," Randy gave him another kiss . "Yours," he whispered pulling back leaving the hotel room wondering when John would find his note and if John would ever take the offer.


End file.
